Bloody Vendetta
by Blackheart214
Summary: REWRITTEN! The Lagoon Company gets a job from a mysterious man called Jericho. The job: help Jericho kill eight men. Simple right? Then why does it seem that there's more to this job than meets the eye. I suck at summaries, I know. slight Revy/Rock


**Author's Note~ First off: I actually posted this story before. I'm rewriting it because my skills as a writer have improved since the first time I started writing. Also, I abandoned this story a while ago because I didn't plan it out all the way through, but I've contemplating it while I was away and have a little more to actually write this time. I also wanted to work on my character some more since I didn't give him too much depth and he was on the verge of becoming a Stu.**

**Just like the first time, this story takes place after the Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise arc.**

**DISCLAIMER~ Black Lagoon is the sole property of Rei Hiroe. I only own my OC, Jericho.**

**

* * *

**

_Roanapur, Hell's cesspool. The city is home to some of the worst the world has to offer; some even the Devil himself wouldn't bother welcoming into his fiery embrace. Gambling, prostitution, drug running, and murder plagued the city like a swarm of locusts and the worst of the worst always find their way there. Even those that had spent their lives in the light can lose their way here._

_This is the story of one such person._

"So tell us about this new client, Dutch."

"There's not much to tell Benny-boy," Dutch said as he fiddled with the dial on the radio, looking for something to listen to. "He didn't give me anything other than a time and a location."

"You think it might be some kind of trap?" Benny asked as he drove the crew through the streets of Roanapur.

"That's what Revy's for," Dutch said, gesturing to the Chinese/American woman in the back.

"Let's just hope we won't be needing her," said a Japanese salary man sitting beside, Revy.

"Don't be a pussy, Rock!" Revy snapped.

"Relax, Revy," Dutch said. "I agree with Rock; if you destroy the bar again, Bao's going to be on our asses… again."

"That last time wasn't my fault!" Revy shouted defensively.

"I don't think it was so much you as it was the fact that you were there when the shooting started," Benny pointed out.

"You wanna die!" Revy screamed.

"Not really," Benny responded calmly.

The ride continued this way until they arrived at the location their client had specified: the Yellow Flag bar. The four made their way inside and looked around. Aside from the usual clientele, the Lagoon Company didn't seen anyone that looked like a potential client. Dutch led the group to bar to speak to Bao.

"He here?" he asked the barman.

"Got here just before you did. The table in the back over there" Bao answered, pointing to the far corner of the bar.

There sat one man.

"He must be pretty ballsy to come to a place like this without backup," Benny thought out loud.

"Or pretty stupid" Revy joked.

"In any case lets here what he has to say" Dutch said.

The four of them made their way to where the man sat waiting. He sat back in the chair with his head slightly hung and his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a gray shirt under a black navy jacket along with navy blue cargo pants and black boots. His brown hair was short and messy and Dutch noticed that his face was cleanly shaven, but he couldn't really deduce how old this stranger was.

Hey," Dutch began, gaining the young man's attention, "we're the Lagoon Company. You the one who called us?"

"That's right," the stranger responded, lifting his head up giving the group a better look at his face. To their surprise, the man looked very young, probably in his early to mid twenties.

"You don't look like much," Revy pointed out.

"Neither do you, but we're both full of surprises," he responded, earning a glare from Revy.

"But you're just a kid," Rock said.

"I'm twenty-five actually," the man said with a scowl.

"Can we get down to business now? Dutch asked wanting to move things along.

"Please, have a seat," the mn said, gesturing for Dutch to sit down in the available chair across from him.

"Okay, first of all what do we call you?" Dutch asked as he sat down.

"Jericho," the young man answered.

"Alright… so what's this job you wanted to talk about"

Jericho reached into his jacket, which caused Revy to reach for her Cutlass.

"Are you always this suspicious?" Jericho asked as he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

Revy glared at him once again before putting her gun away.

Jericho unrolled the piece of paper and placed on the table for all of them to see.

"This is list. On this list are eight names; the names of people I want dead."

All of them stared at him with looks of surprise.

"We don't really do assassinations," Dutch said, looking at Jericho skeptically.

"Don't misunderstand me," Jericho said evenly. "I don' want _you _to kill them."

"Then what exactly do you need from us?" Dutch asked curiously.

"What I need is help finding these men, getting to them, and, if necessary, protection from them."

"Who are these men?" Dutch asked.

"Murderers, drug lords, dealers and any other synonym you would use for the word 'trash'"

Dutch looked at the rest of his crew trying to find any doubt on their faces. Only Rock seemed to have it. Dutch knew what he was thinking and voiced Rocks thoughts for him.

"Why do you want these men dead?"

"That's my business. All I'll say is that the world would be better off without them."

Dutch didn't press the matter any further. He knew he would get no more out of Jericho. Now he wanted to know the answer to the most important question.

"How about the pay?" he asked. Everyone was now paying very close attention to the conversation waiting for Jericho's answer.

"Five hundred thousand," he answered, causing a few eyes to widen.

"Seriously?" Benny asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Plus, I'll cover whatever expenses you run into and you'll get a small percentage of whatever my targets may have."

The Lagoon Company was taken aback to say the least. This job would be their biggest money maker ever and quite possibly the most dangerous. All that was left was for the group to make a decision. Dutch looked to each member of his crew for their thoughts on the matter.

"Benny?"

"There's a lot of money from this job, Dutch, but I'll go with whatever _you_ decide," the hacker replied.

"Revy?"

"As long as I get to shoot someone, I'm all for it," she answered with a grin.

What about you, Rock?" Dutch asked the junior member of his crew.

"Seems dangerous, but I guess I'm okay with it if the rest of you are," said the Japanese male.

After everyone had said their piece, they wall waited for Dutch's final say.

"We'll do it."

Jericho grinned at Dutch and both man shared a handshake to seal their new business relationship.

"I look forward to working with all of you. I'll meet you at the port later this afternoon. I've got to pick up a few things. See you soon," he said as he got up and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Rock was the first to speak up about the whole affair.

"Something's strange about that guy, Dutch."

"I know what you mean, Rock," Dutch said in agreement. "Regardless, five hundred thousand is a lotta money."

"Not to mention those bonuses he said we'd get while on the job," Benny pointed out.

"I'm interested in seein' how he's gonna off eight guys," added Revy.

"So I guess we'll just have to see how things unfold, Rock," Dutch said.

"I guess, but I get the feeling things are going to get crazy soon," Rock said as the group left the Yellow Flag and headed back to the port to wait their mysterious new client.


End file.
